


House of secrets

by Orlha



Series: Drabbling in Narutoverse [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Genre: Kakashi sees everyone as kids, Narutoverse is MCU's history, Reincarnation, Tony is close to his half-brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: Kakashi finds himself reborn in a world that doesn’t use chakra. Lucky for him, he’s not alone. And apparently, he’s the illegitimate son of Howard Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny ran away with me. Meant to be a one-shot. We’ll see if this sees another chapter.
> 
> Might not be worked into very short AU. Basically this AU sets Narutoverse as the past forgotten MCU world in which everyone has forgotten how to use chakra (like how we hear about chi now and are skeptical of whether it exists). So in Narutoverse, people have kekkai genkai, which is forgotten in MCU. 
> 
> X-men are people who are descendants of their kekkai genkai. Wolverine - originally a Kaguya descendant who can grow their bones and use as weapons. But since Logan has no formal training, he thinks he can only move the bones in his wrist. And the serum that Bucky & Steve gets is actually from an Uzumaki descendant (they are well-known to have fast healing and extremely long lives)
> 
> And with the appearance of Kakashi & Sakura who knows how to use their chakra, :D well things get changed.
> 
>  
> 
> **Not beta-ed**

 

Kakashi does what he does best when he finds himself in a horribly awkward and strange position - hide. The last thing he remembered was dying in the fourth Shinobi war, very certain of it too. Sakura’s face was the last thing he saw, her crying face as she apologised. The world he wakes up to is different. Strange, awkward and definitely not the world he died in. His hands are too small and so are his limbs. His chakra is smaller than he never remembered it being.

 

 _Oh god, have they resurrected him in a goddamn civilian's body?_ His mind shrieks and he scampers down the bed, down the hardwood floor and into the bathroom that somehow he knows exactly where it is.

 

His reflection is decidedly _not him._ Never mind that his eyes are green, his hair is dark brown and his features aren’t even a carbon copy of his father anymore.

 

“Kelvin?” the female voice calls out, drawing closer to where he is.

 

A civilian, Kakashi immediately identifies. Who, he’s not sure but he sure as hell isn’t ready for any confrontation. His chakra rises sluggishly - like he’s never used it before, and he climbs up the wall and into the vent before the woman can enter the bathroom.

 

“Strange… I thought I heard him here,” the woman mutters. Her hair is frazzled and she yawns. There is no stealth in her movements, no grace that all female shinobis extrude unconsciously. Kakashi casts his senses out even further, feeling not a single shinobi-sized coil anywhere in his range. “Kelvin!”

 

Kakashi keeps himself very still, trying to figure what happened. There are two possibilities. First would be that bloody Kabuto has resurrected him with Edo Tensei and he is _doomed._ He will need to check for a seal on his body to ascertain if that’s the case. The second is that this is the Eternal Tsukiyomi and he’s in a dream. Although that doesn’t explain why he is in a body that isn’t him at all, and a woman that isn’t his parent. Where _is_ his father in that case?

 

He schools a breath and decides that he _has_ to figure what the hell is going on. Peeling his shirt clothes off, Kakashi inspects his skin carefully. There is no Edo Tensei seal, so it has to be the Eternal Tsukiyomi. The idea of his own dream of paradise isn’t one with him as a Hatake unnerves Kakashi. He’s been the Hatake Kakashi longer than he’s been Sharingan Kakashi and if anything, he has always prided himself for being a Hatake.

 

The civilian footsteps stop outside the door again and the same woman peers into the bathroom. “Kelvin! There you are. What are you doing without your clothes on?” She crouches beside him and wrestles his shirt down. “Camellia has waiting for you to go to the playground for almost thirty minutes already.”

 

She lifts him up and carries him down to the living room where another four-year-old girl holding her mother’s hand is waiting. “Sorry Camellia and Emma, Kelvin was looking for his clothes apparently.”

 

The older woman chuckles and motions them to the car. “Don’t worry, Niki. I’ll bring them back in time for Kelvin’s party,” she assures the woman

 

The little girl merely eyes him with a resigned look that Kakashi thinks look out of place on a toddler. “Yo,” he holds his fingers out in a mockery of a peace sign. “I got lost on the road of life.”

 

The girl startles so badly that he actually think she might be having a seizure and grips his shirt with her chubby hands, blinking furiously at him. “Kakashi?” she whispers.

 

“Maa… who are you?” Kakashi wonders on how earth this would be his dream paradise. Going on a playdate isn’t his idea of fun - _ever,_

 

“It’s Sakura. Haruno Sakura. I thought I was the only one here,” she says, her bottom lip trembling, her green eyes glassy with unshed tears. “I’m so glad that you are here.”

 

They fall silent as Emma ushers them into the large metal contraption and don’t speak until they are released onto the playground where they walk up the trees and sit on the branches. “It was my fourth birthday last week when I starting remembering. There are no shinobis here, not even the policemen or papa. Papa is a soldier,” she tells him. “They are all civs. No one uses chakra anymore. There aren’t even books about it in the library. It’s not Edo Tensei. Our heart beats, we bleed. We’re not some experimental clones for as far as I can tell. And considering the technology is different here, I fairly certain that this isn’t the Eternal Tsukiyomi either.”

 

She holds his hand so tightly that his bones creak but Kakashi doesn’t protest.

 

-/-/-/-

 

Tony is seventeen when he meets his half-brother. Apparently his father had an affair with a woman and for some unknown reason, included in his father’s will.

 

“So you’re my little brother,” the teenager says haughtily.

 

The ten year old looks unimpressed at him. “Kelvin Fields,” the boy says tilts his head to little red head beside him. “This is Camellia Potts. And you are?”

 

How anyone could have not heard about him boggles him. Tony eyes them with a strange look, unsure what to expect. “Tony Stark, clearly. I didn’t expect the Pott Field twins to come for the will reading.”

 

The two ten-year-olds _don’t_ act like ten year olds. Their eyes are bland and guarded like Happy’s eyes were when Happy first started working for him. Tony wonders if the students of the school had been mistreating them. Geniuses usually has difficulties fitting in, this Tony knows from personal experience. The cursory checks his lawyers had done on his half-brother had shown that Kelvin was a genius in his own right. Not quite the genius as he is, but smart enough to enter a college at ten years old if he desired so, not smart enough for MIT though. That’s good enough for Tony. Even though they had grown up apart, Tony is going to make sure his half-brother is at least happier. None of that ridiculous legacy that their father had imposed on Tony.

 

“We’re the Pott Field twins, what were you expecting?” Camelia shrugs and flips her auburn hair over her shoulder. The poor girl must have suffered in school for having hair as red as her namesake. It is true though. According to the checks, Kelvin has never been seen very far from Camelia.

 

“Maa… Camellia likes to be overprotective,” his new brother drawls and smiles lazily.

 

“Says the person who decided to beat the 9th grader on our first day in school.”

 

“He tried to harass you! What kind of fourteen year old harrasses a nine year old?” he grunts.

 

 _What kind of nine year old beats up a fourteen year old?_ Tony wonders. _And how?_

 

His new younger brother is a bigger puzzle for him to solve, a puzzle that he’ll enjoy figuring out.

 

-/-/-/-

 

Kakashi is in the woods with Sakura for their usual training practice. Just because they are in children’s bodies doesn’t mean that they will let all their honed edge disappear. They spend an hour practicing katas then running slowly through practice spars. The throwing knives that Sakura got from her father are reminiscent of their kunais but not quite the quality they are accustomed to. Still they practice it. Not just throwing knives but everything that they can get their hands on. The world is different and they won’t probably need it, but it’s probably to have the skill than to not have.

 

In his long forty two years - including the thirty-two years in Konoha era, Kakashi truly appreciates being a kid. When he was twelve, he was in the trenches, killing and dragging dead bodies into scrolls. He was learning to live with the crippling trauma of finding his father dead.

 

He is twelve now and the scariest thing that has happened to him since he woke up is nearly getting knocked down by a car. Kakashi is certain that even then, he would be able to survive as long as Sakura gets to him first. With all the practice she’s been getting - Kakashi slices his hand to let Sakura practice her medical jutsu and Kakashi running through the handseals for all his trademark jutsus, they have finally built up their chakra storage to something decent.

 

Sakura dodges his fireball, sweep kicking him and throwing a punch that narrowly misses him. The ground crumbles into a crater around him and she looks smugly at him. “That would be you if I hadn’t intentionally missed.”

 

“Yes, my great kunoichi. I do not doubt your strength,” Kakashi says. “Just like-”

 

They freeze at the buzz of the chakra signature on their range, jumping apart, limbs poised for battle.

 

“Whoa. What on earth made that crater?” Tony says, sliding his sunglasses down to take a closer look at the earth.

 

Had they had more warning, Kakashi could have covered the ground with an earth jutsu, but they had been sparring and the soft years of being out of battle has lessened their guards.

 

“Tony. What are you doing here?” Kakashi asks.

 

“I have a really interesting video, Kelvin.” Tony holds up his phone and sees a footage of him and Sakura sparring. Red and brown streaks across the video, moving too fast for even the camera to catch them. “Really interesting how you two can move faster than the cam can record.”

 

Kakashi doesn’t bother to glance at Sakura for confirmation. He body flickers to his half-brother, blade pressed against his neck. Sakura watches dispassionately. This is his field of speciality even before Sakura was born.

 

“Maa… little children shouldn’t be sticking their noses into things they don’t know.”

 

“Little _children?_ ” Tony splutters. “You’re even tinier than me! What on earth is going on?” Sakura takes the phone from his hands, wipes the memories then crushes it with her bare fists. Tony gapes at the crushed metal and back at the little red head. “How? WHAT ON EARTH?”

 

“Shussh,” Kakashi croons. “Are there backups?”

 

“Of course, did you think I was stupid? Of course I would have. Now if you kill me, people are going to figure it out.” the man tries to bluster his way out.

 

Kakashi withdraws his knife, wiping the sweat off. “No backups, Sak. What are we going to do with him?”

 

He likes Tony truly, but the little boy is self-centered and still very unaware of the treachery out there. For all Tony’s genius intelligence, the Stark is still very incapable of social nuances. Kakashi might not be very much better than him but that’s why most teams had a kunoichi.

 

“Did you tell anyone?” she asks.

 

“No, of course not.” Tony looks sullenly at them. “I wasn’t actually going to expose you two. It’s just-”

 

“A puzzle?” Kakashi arched an eyebrow. “Well, your curiosity could have compromised us and that would have put us in danger.”

 

“How do you two move so fast anyway?”

 

 _Read him in?_ Kakashi asks with hand signs.

 

 _You decide. He’s your brother._ Sakura replies with a flick of fingers.

 

It would be better to get Tony read in as opposed to him trying to figure it out and letting others find out. If the world finds out that Sakura can heal broken bones with her chakra or him summon lightning with his raikiri, they would never let them go. “Fine,” he sighs. “It’s called chakra enhancement, also please stop calling me Kelvin.”

 

-/-/-/-

 

Tony has never wished harder than now, that he had paid more attention to Kakashi’s lessons. Kakashi would have been able to get the hell out of this cave if he was in his place. But that’s moot. He’s been captured and now stuck in here until he can (a) build a missile for these terrorists or (b) that Kakashi and Sakura can come for him. Pepper might be very reluctant to let her baby sister come into hostile zone. But if there’s anyone that could find a needle in a haystack, it would be the two of them.

 

He’s Tony Stark for fuck sake, there has to be more than two ways of getting out of here and he’s most certainly not going to bend to the terrorists’ whims. Tony uses his insolence like a mask, hiding his true intentions behind a cleverly woven cloth.

 

The prototype of his mini arc reactor is clumsy at best and his suit works, except he hadn’t counted for the numerous hidden soldiers. He could have made it out, could have. Kakashi would scold him for assuming.

 

Tony laughs as he bleeds into the sand. He’s not going to hear Sakura nag at him again or Pepper drag him from the labs.

 

“Tony, look at me,” the red head slaps him on the cheek. He can smell ozone in the air and the cacophony of a thousand birds roosting. Why are there birds in the desert? “Keep your eyes on me.”

 

“Sa… ku… ra?” he mutters. “You… came.”

 

“Damn straight we did. Peps managed to wrangle a helicopter to carry us around. Took us three damn weeks scouring the sand. Do you know how much _I_ hate the desert?” Sakura says. Her hands channeling her minty, cool chakra into his wounds. Kakashi never told him how strange it felt to feel his organs moving and mending itself. “...we used to run to Sunagakure for missions. God how Sai hated it. He would get sunburnt and wouldn’t tell anyone. But he sulked the whole trip.”

 

“Su...na?”

 

Sakura digs her fingers into his wounds, retrieving all the bullets as Kakashi bobs into view, his bleached silver fringe flopping over one eye. “Is he going to be okay?”

 

“Perfectly fine. I’ve healed worse,” she tells Kakashi. For the life of him, Tony can’t imagine how she could have healed worse. He remembers how Kakashi cautions him from telling anyone about their abilities.

 

 _‘The world would never let us go,’_ his half-brother said more than one time. He couldn’t fathom how breaking ground and running inhumanly fast could be groundbreaking - pun unintended, but now Tony understands. If healing him from the brink of death in a matter of minutes was something Sakura could do, the world wouldn't leave _her_ alone. She could revolutionize the medicine world, but despite all the effort Tony had put in to learn this chakra thing, he’s still no closer to mastering their basics. She might be the only one in the entire world to be able to do that.

 

She straps a splint of wood on his arm and wraps a sling. “If you came out unharmed, it’d be really strange.”

 

“What are you going to tell them on saving me? What about the terrorists?”

 

Kakashi gives him a look and Tony wonders if his condescending look looks like that as well. “They’re dead, Tony. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“But-” he gasps and then takes a good look at the surroundings. There are no bodies. Just blood stains everywhere. “How?”

 

“Chakra,” Kakashi says, his eyes creasing in mirth but Tony knows better. It might look like a smile to outsiders but it’s just all pretense.

 

“Stop it,” scolds Tony, and grips his twenty year old brother. “Don’t smile if you don’t want to. Not with us.” Kakashi hauls him over his shoulder. “I mean it.” Tony tells him.

 

“Okay,” the younger Stark replies in a voice too quiet. “As long as you promise that too.”

 

-/-/-/-

 

Kakashi finds Tony in the middle of his lab, trying to drink himself to death. “Tony. Are you okay?”

 

“Kelvvvinn!” Tony slurs, trying to snatch the bottle back from him. “Come on! Gimmee the bottle back!”

 

“It’s enough.”

 

“It’s not! It’ll never be enough! Youuu know whaat they did!?” Tony sobs. He rips his shirt open, tapping on non-existent wounds. “They torrtureed mee Kelvin!”

 

Kakashi pulls Tony into his side, awkwardly patting him. Torture was never easy, even back then. At least back then, they had Yamanakas to help dampen the freshness of the memories, to shove it back into the back. Tony blabbers on about how the old man had died because of him and that’s when he decides to tell Tony the whole truth.

 

“I was tortured once before. Several times too. Sakura too.”

 

Tony peers at him with half-glazed eyes, unfocused eyes with fierce anger behind them. “Who? I’ll burn them!”

 

“That was before this life. Sakura and I, we remember our past lives. We were shinobis back then. We killed, fought, stole in the name of our villages. I was six when I had my first kill. And spent my ninth birthday out on the fields, killing men twice the size of me to win a war. I was fifteen when a mission went bad and I ended up being tortured.” Kakashi pours a glass of water and hands it to Tony who drinks is obediently, eyes still focused on him. Perhaps it was to console his brother or finally break the silence of his formative years as a shinobi. Regardless of the reason, Kakashi tells the story that no one but the Sandaime knows. It took him fourteen days to escape. Fourteen days that he would never recount to anyone.

 

“How do you get over it?” Tony finally asks when his story ends.

 

“You talk about it. Tell it to the people that matter. You never really get over it,” Kakashi tells him honestly. It had taken him forty-nine years to understand it, but late than never as Sakura says. “But you just have to remember that in spite of all the things you’ve been through, there are better things worth living for. And on bad days, you have to remember it.”

 

“Remember what?”

 

“That life, is a gift. Because as long as you’re living, you can learn to experience happiness again.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Tony says and sits up. “Are you telling me that you have memories of a lifetime as a shinobi. Like hundreds and thousands of other people with chakra abilities like yours?”

 

“Yes…?”

 

“Jarvis! Bring up chakra articles!” Hundreds of articles scatter across the hologram. Kakashi stares bewildered at them. “So I was thinking if there are other people like you two. Turns out there’s a legend on how martial artists of the past used to be able to use chakra to heal and move fast. No one knows how it works, but there are millions of articles that theorize the use of chakra might be real a thing.”

 

“Are you saying that there is a possibility that this is the future of the world we died in?”

 

“I’m saying that it is.”

  
  



	2. Logan & Bruce

Sakura meets Logan in the middle of a forest. She’s thirteen but has used a henge to transform herself into a twenty year old version of her past self. It’s not like she expects to meet anyone out of the ordinary. Kakashi is at the Stark labs babysitting Tony like she’s supposed to except she just wants to go for a run. A run in her definition is a three day run that she had done in the past. The wind in the hair, the limbs loose, Sakura never thought there would be a time that she missed having missions, but she does now.

 

The forest doesn’t have trunks like the Hashirama trees in Konoha but she’s born and bred in Konoha (or her past self was) and the lack of thick branches doesn’t stop her from jumping across the forest branches.

 

The explosion takes her unaware, sending her flying through several branches before her reflexes kick in and she halts herself on the side of a tree. A very large and hairy man bursts through the rubble, his metal claws running through the guards as he so desperately tries to get away.

 

“Goddamn government,” she catches the man cursing through her chakra-enhanced hearing. “Can’t fucking take a no.”

 

Sakura observes for a few moments, the itch under her skin clawing to free herself. It wouldn’t hurt to just… _help_ , right? She assures herself. Checking her henge is wrapped tightly around herself, she leaps off the trunk. Her hands flicker fast, throwing her knife in a movement too fast for anyone but Kakashi to see, impaling into one of the guard’s neck. She side-steps the man’s claws, punching the guard behind him. The guard goes flying through several tree trunks and god, that feels good. The adrenaline is singing in her blood now, her kunai is a sliver shimmer in the air as she uses it to deflect the bullets.

 

She slices the guard’s arm, cutting one of his major arteries then pounces to the next. Her pink hair bounces in the dappled light, a macabre juxtaposition as she dances across the battlefield, blood curving in a crescent around her. Sakura stomps a chakra-enhanced stomp when more guards arrive, snatching the rather beefy man in an ironic bridal hold, like he weighs nothing. She takes to the branches and stretches her henge to now incorporate the man. Without pausing, she weaves a flimsy genjutsu over the guards. They aren’t shinobis, even a poor genjutsu would stand up to them.

 

“Holy fuck. What the fuck did you do?” the man demands when she finally lands far enough from the facility that the man had exploded from and sets him down on his feet. “How the fuck did you carry me while running away?”

 

Sakura ignores him, turning around to make sure their scent has been covered sufficiently. It’s been almost a decade since she had needed to do this, almost a decade without a life and death fight - not that that fight would have considered one.

 

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” The man yells and grabs her by the shoulder.

 

She looks at him, a grin spreading across her face. “That was fun!”

 

“Fun?” the man looks bewildered and curses. “You got shot.” Sakura looks down, the crimson spreading across her torso then digs it out, blocking the pain out with her long practiced skills. Idly, she wonders how she would fare against poison attacks now. “You carried me while you had a bullet in your abdomen and just dug it out. Do you not feel pain?” He stares at her for several moments. “Are you like me?”

 

“Like you?” Sakura arches an eyebrow.

 

He draws his metals claws for her to see. Metal claws. Instead of being afraid, like the man’s face seems to assume she would, Sakura grabs his hand, tracing where the claws had been. “Bones?” she asks.

 

“Used to be.”

 

She hums. There used to be Kimimaro who had been able to fashion weapons from his bones. He had almost killed Neji then. “I knew someone who could do that too,” she murmurs, her hands down charting his bones. Sakura had her suspicions.

 

“You aren’t afraid?” The man runs a ragged hand through his choppy mane. “What am I saying. I saw you break the goddamn ground with a stomp and throw the man through trees. Of course you aren’t afraid. So you’re like me?”

 

She shrugs and begins the journey to her car. Her hand surreptitiously healing the wound out of his sight. “Are you coming?” Sakura calls out. “I can give you a lift to somewhere.”

 

The man looks conflicted for a second then grunts and catches up. “Name’s Logan by the way. Thanks a lot for your… help.”

 

“Sakura.” Her lips curve into a slow shit-eating grin. “I’m happy to help, as long as you call me if you get into more fights.”

 

Logan just throws his head back and laugh. “Girlie, you and I are gonna be best of friends.”

 

-/-/-/-

 

The next time Logan and her meet, is when he calls her while she’s with Kakashi and Kakashi insists on coming along. _This the man?_ Kakashi signals to her with a quick swipe of his hand down his shoulders. _I thought you said he was a civilian?_

 

Sakura rolls her shoulders. _He has slightly larger chakra coils than a civilian, but he doesn’t use any jutsus apart from his bones._ Her fingers fly fast in response. Logan hasn’t noticed them yet. His enhanced senses wouldn’t pick up their silent, subtle hand signals and she isn’t henged into her old self either. Sakura lets her old jounin sensei observe Logan a little longer then tugs him into an alley, doing a perfect soundless, smokeless henge of her pink haired self.

 

 _Going as our old selves, are we?_ Kakashi snorts and does a henge of his old self as well, this time minus the headband and heterochromia. He looms behind her while she approaches and sits across Logan.

 

“Hello,” she greets. “This is Kakashi.”

 

Logan gives Kakashi a slow once-over. “Is he like you?”

 

Sakura can feel Kakashi’s not too very happy gaze. “In some ways. He has a different set of skills. So, you called. Where’s the fight?”

 

“About that,” Logan hedges then motions to the brunette with a cap sitting two tables away who gets up and stares at them with undisguised horror.

 

“Logan, you didn’t tell me your acquaintance is a sixteen year old. We are not taking a kid!”

 

“She can probably punch you through two buildings, you _need_ her.”

 

“We are _not_ taking _kids_ into a fight.”

 

There is a sense of irony that her henge is older than her physical age and two men are arguing about her as a _child_. She motions to Kakashi for an area-wide notice-me-not genjutsu which he obliges with a quirk of eyebrows.

 

She clears her throat loudly. “Technically, I don’t think I qualify as a kid for a long time now.” She was considered an adult when she was twelve in her first life and though she _is_ technically a kid now, she hasn’t thought herself as one. Tilting her head at Kakashi, she asks him, “How old are we now?”

 

“Forty-three for you and fifty-seven for me?”

 

She smiles benignly at the brunette. “So your point is moot. Can we now get to the part of you telling us what is going on?

 

“Brucie boy here, decided to go on the run from Shield and the government.”

 

“I did not _decide_ to go on a run!”

 

“You threw a fucking tank out of a guarded army facility! If that’s-”

 

“Shield, like Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,” Kakashi says, less of a question and more of a statement. Sakura remembered on Tony clashing with them many times. While she didn’t dislike them the way Tony did, she never did see the need for them either. They were one of primary reasons why Kakashi and her have made the extra effort of never being accidentally caught.

 

“You know of them?” the blond asks.

 

“We obviously been around long enough to know of them,” Kakashi smiles.

 

“Ah.” Bruce eyes Logan then back to them. “So you’re like him?”

 

“Like him?” Kakashi asks. _What on earth did you show them?_ He signs subtly to Sakura.

 

 _Healed myself when he wasn’t looking. He probably has regenerative abilities._ She replies.

 

“You don’t age like him… or get injured?”

 

“Tch. I let you know that it hurts like a motherfucking hell,” Logan gripes back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhmm.. This should be longer, but I got stuck. Whelp. 
> 
> Anyway, again. This fic is marked as completed because I'll only ever update if the muse strikes me. No guarantee for another chp. But whoopie doo, if it does, let me know who you'd like to see who interact with.


End file.
